Meeting again
by arual14
Summary: Or, 'In which John Egbert are reunited with his friends and meet some new.' Might be continued, might not. Rated T for language and such.


The last thing I remember before the darkness hit was the sound of Jade growling and barking while Davesprite cawed loudly high above us. I remember thinking, 'shut up, you stupid feathery asshole' but then I got hit by something, knocked out before I even hit the floor.

When I woke up my head was pounding and it felt like someone had peeled away a part of my skull and stuffed an goose egg into the hole so it could press against my brain and cause bone-splitting pain. An egg which my head was resting on. I groaned and forced my eyes open.

Great, my glasses was missing. Just the way to start out. I could faintly hear someone argue in the distant, even if it did sound kind of one sided.

"Hey, palebro, I think this here mother fucker is waking up. Should I club him in the face again?"

If I could I would have jumped a good three feet into the air and stayed there when I heard that voice. It was scratchy and deep but so quiet it was almost a whisper and the person talking must have been right behind me.

It stopped the argument though, for which I was thankful. I groped blindly for my glasses but instead my hand came in contact with what felt like a leg covered by pajamas-like pants. I pulled my arm back when I heard something stomping closer.

"For goodness sake, no! Are you really that much of a fucking rotpan?! Seriously Gamzee, when in paradox space has it ever been a good idea to hit someone in the face for no fucking reason!?Don't you dare give that look, you pile of hoofbeast droppings, so help me I will personally come over there and pap your sorry excuse for a body!"

"Sorry bro, you know I ain't always thinking too clear."

"'Not always thinking to clearly,' try all the fucking time! What did I do to deserve being stuck with you as a moirail? Don't you fucking DARE PAP ME I WILL MURRrrrrrrrrr..."

I groaned softly when the angry rangy voice trailed off into soft purring. Soon after I felt someone lift my head before putting it back down again. I couldn't help but sigh happily when I felt a cold-pack pressing against the back of my skull and numbing me slightly.

I blinked when I felt my glasses being slipped on as well and reached up to adjust them. I looked up to get a look at my rescuer.

I smiled brightly when I saw a pale face surrounded by white-blonde hair. Her eyes was purple and her lips painted black. She was dressed in orange and yellow and I couldn't have been happier than I was right then.

"Rose!" I cringed a bit at my own voice. Too loud.

"Hello John, it's good to see you again," she said and smiled down at me. I pushed myself off the floor and turned around so I could hug her.

"Oh my god, Rose, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I have so much I have to tell you about."

She just smiled and hugged me back.

"Hey, don't I get a hug too?"

I looked up when I heard one more voice and I swear I was about to cry when I saw Dave, the real Dave, not Davesprite or another of his alternates but the real Dave Strider right there in front of me. I pushed off the floor with my windy powers and tackled him to the floor.

I was a bit surprised by how easily I took him down. It was only a few seconds that I realized that I was actually taller than him now. He'd been the tallest last time we saw each other. Which was two years ago when we were all still only thirteen. I let him go soon after and noticed that I'd knocked his shade askew. It made him look kind of dorky and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Wow Egderp, learn how to control yourself. I've got a girlfriend and you're my best bro so don't try to penetrate my eternal no-homo-shield," he said, calm and cool as ever and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"No, dude, ew, I'm not hitting on you, god forbid. Wait you've got a girlfriend? Wow, she must be either blind or alien!"

"Egderp, don't discriminate the blind aliengirl, she's hella hot."

"Dude just shut up."

I looked around again and caught sit of two people in one of the corners. Both of them had grey skin, black hair and candy corn horns. It wasn't hard to figure out who the small one was since he'd chatted with me for so long but it was still weird finally seeing him.

"Karkat?"

* * *

And that's all I've got for now. Should I continue this or what?


End file.
